One type of bakery goods distribution system uses nestable/stackable containers such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,308,954 and 4,334,616 which issued in the name of the present inventor. The nestable/stackable containers described in the patents may be loaded with bakery goods at the bakery and stacked on top of one another on appropriate dollies. The stacks of loaded containers may then be transported to the depots and/or to the retail outlets on appropriate trucks. Upon arrival at the retail markets, the stacks of loaded containers may be rolled on the dollies to appropriate positions on the floor of the market. The products in the containers may then be displayed at the various positions and made available for purchase while still in the containers. When the containers are empty, they may be nested down into one another for space conservation purposes, and returned to the bakery.